Ax's New Friend
by Larania Drake
Summary: Ax has an encounter with a strange store...
1. Default Chapter Title

Ax's New Friend

* Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to Scholastic and K. A. Applegate. The Magic shop 

belongs to Bruce Coville. I am not making any money.

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite _arsith_. If you are reading this, 

then you probably already know about the Yeerk invasion and the Animorphs. I am the 

only one of my species on earth that is free. As the humans would say, do not get me 

wrong, my human friends, Tobias, Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Marco have been very 

good to me. I consider Tobias, my nephew, to be my shorm. I just wish that I had a friend 

who would not act as if it was something amazing for me to describe mass extrusion in 

zero-space.

There is another human saying. Be careful what you wish for.

Tobias and I had decided to go to the mall after flying that day. We were going to 

get humanity's greatest creation, the cinnabun. To do this, we both had to morph to 

human. We decided to ride the bus to the mall, go into a "dressing room"( a place where 

humans change their artificial skin) to demorph and remorph. Once there, we left the 

"dressing room" and headed to where the many wonderful eating places were located. 

Tobias and I went walking after we had the cinnabuns, because Tobias wanted to see if 

there was a new version of Doom out. (Humans are the only species that I know of that 

would actually go looking for 'doom'.)

I stood outside the store where they sold the primitive electronics and tried not to 

get bored. I was using napkin to wipe off my face (Rachel has often stressed to me the 

importance of not walking around with frosting on my face) when I saw something 

peculiar, even by human standards.

A magic shop. The name of the store was Elives' Magic Supplies.

Andalites do not believe in magic. I found it amusing that some humans did. So, 

after throwing away my napkins (making sure to put them in the trash can, a point that 

Marco was most adamant about), I went inside.

Inside I found many of the supplies that I had seen on my television that human 

magicians use. I thought, if humans had more then two eyes, they wouldn't be fooled by 

such ridiculous tricks. But I had to admit that the shop had an astonishing variety of 

inventory. There was a variety of human head coverings (hats), lengths of brightly 

colored fabric, different types of animals, which even Cassie would say were well cared 

for. There was a something called the Skull of Truth, different rings, and a beautiful 

sphere that swirled with iridescence. I was, forgive my attempt at a human style joke, 

'bespelled' by it. 

Andalites are not normally the type to covet objects. I am not a Skrit Na. But I 

*wanted* that sphere. I started to look for the owner. I found him at a counter made of 

transparent material, which he was rubbing with a patch of fabric." Excuse, ex-ex, excuse 

me, sir. Ir. Is that sphere, fere, sa Ph ere, for sale?"

"Hmm? That over there?" said the white-haired human. I nodded, an affirmative 

human gesture. The old man said," You don't want it."

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused. In my experience, a human will try 

to get you to by objects you do not want, not the other way around. 

"It's my business."

"I thought your business was running a magic shop."

"Huh? Do you take things that literally, kid?"

"No, but may I at least get a closer look at the sphere?"

"Your looking at it right now, isn't that enough? Do you have any idea what that 

is?"

"A human form of entertainment?"

Mr. Elives, whom I assumed I was talking to, said, "Never mind."

"What is it, then?"

The old man sighed, and then knelt and opened a wooden drawer at the bottom of 

a cabinet. It was filled with boxes of all sizes and colors. He pulled out one that was the 

same shade of blue as the morphing cube my brother used to give my friends the 

morphing power. Mr. Elives picked up the sphere and placed it in the box, very, very 

gently. He then placed the box in front of me.

I felt my human hands become sweaty with nervousness. Something strange 

tickled the back of my mind. I gently picked it up with my clumsy human fingers. The 

old man moved as if to stop me, then dropped his hands and shrugged. 

I brought the sphere up to my face and smiled. I wanted it more than ever. The 

warmth of it soaked into my hand.

The old man looked puzzled. He carefully took the sphere from me and held it to 

his face. He seemed oddly worried. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Do you have a quarter?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, young arsith, do you have a quarter? You may have it for a quarter." He 

snapped.

"I thought you said I didn't want it."

The old man looked directly into my eyes.

"You don't," he whispered. "It wants you."

I began to wonder about the state of this human's sanity.

The old man held out his hand. "Now, young cadet, give me the quarter."

I reached into the pockets of my artificial skin and found the change from the 

money Tobias and I had used to get the cinnamon buns. I was carrying the money 

because Tobias said he wasn't going to be seen buying cinnibuns with me. I still wonder 

at his meaning.

I found the quarter. A quarter is a flat disk of metal that humans place value on.

Mr. Elives took the quarter. "Stand still," he ordered. "I have to get something."

I stood still. I don't think I could have moved if I had tried. I still don't know how 

long I stood there before the old man returned carrying a yellow piece of paper, which he 

folded up and placed carefully inside the box. He handed the box to me and grabbed my 

shoulders. His gaze seemed to penetrate inside my mind.

"Follow the instructions exactly," he whispered. " And for Ishtar's sake, be 

careful, or you'll have me to answer to!"

At that moment, I was more afraid of this strange old man than I had ever been of 

Visser 3.

I walked out the door.

"Hey, Ax-man, where have you been? I lost you after the game store," said 

Tobias as he walked up to me.

"I was in the magic store," I said, pointing back behind me.

"What store?" said Tobias, looking confused.

Back behind me, there was nothing but a blank wall. I was getting more confused 

by the second. "But I was sure…" I started to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Tobias.

I looked down at the box cradled in the crook of my arm. No, I realized. It had 

been no daydream. 

"It is a colorful sphere that I exchanged for a quarter at the magic store. I went in, 

saw it, and I had to have it."

"A quarter, eh? May I see it? May be you found something valuable… or you got 

ripped off." I handed him the box. He opened the lid, and gasped as he saw the swirling 

colors on its surface. 

"Nope. You did not get ripped off. Let's get back to your place, 'cause I want this 

safe."

Both of us were careful to demorph and remorph again before riding the bus back 

to Cassie's neighborhood. There was no way that we were going to take the risk 

damaging the sphere by flying. 

Once we got back to my scoop, I reopened the box to see what the paper that Mr. 

Elives had given me said. When I had it unfolded, I blinked all my eyes in surprise. A 

picture of a large reptiloid was drawn across the top of the page. A burst of fire coming 

from the reptile's mouth separated into letters that said, "HOW TO HATCH A 

DRAGON'S EGG." I had never heard of such a creature before.

Tobias, what is a dragon? I asked.

It is a giant fire-breathing lizard from Earth myths. Why do you want to know?

It seems that I have one of their eggs.

What? Dragons don't exist, Ax. This guy really took you for a loop, you know 

that? said Tobias. He flew over to me and stared at me, then the sphere. 

He did not take me anywhere. I said. I lifted the sphere out of the box to get 

another look at it. I started in surprise. It was much warmer than before! 

I gasped a memory came back. He had called me an aristh! I began reading the 

paper, hoping to find an answer to this mystery.

HOW TO HATCH A DRAGONS EGG

The egg you have just purchase has already gone through a long aging process. It now 

needs but two things to be ready to hatch- the light of a full moon, and the words of a true 

friend.

To quicken the egg, take it outside at midnight on the night of the first full moon. Lift it 

to the moonlight and whisper:

Full moon's light to wake the egg,

Full moon's light to hatch it;

Midsummer Night will crack the world,

But St. John's Day will patch it.

Expose the egg to the moonlight for at least three earth hours, then await the results.

You have been entrusted with a very special creature, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Treat it 

with care, for its safety depends upon your willingness to follow these instructions 

exactly.

It goes without saying that secrecy is essential.

Good hatching!

-S.H. Elives

I felt all my fur stand on end. How had that man known my name, especially in human 

morph? I showed the paper to Tobias. He said shakily,We need to call a meeting.

That evening we met in Cassie's barn the way we usually do when a meeting is called.

"You mean we are having a meeting because Ax went into a magic shop? Does this mean 

that Ax has found a way to make Visser 3 disappear?" asked Marco, using the mouth 

sounds for sarcasm.

"Yeah, when you put it that way, this does sound a little weird," said Cassie.

Tobias and I explained the best we could what had happened today. When we got to the 

part about the egg, they all seemed incredulous. Then, when we told them about Mr. 

Elives knowing my real name, they all got worried. I couldn't blame them, because I was 

worried myself.

"Can we see this egg?" asked Prince Jake.

Of course, I said a little reluctantly. It was my egg, I found myself thinking. Mine. I 

wasn't going to let anyone damage it. Huh? What am I thinking? This person could be a 

Controller…

I handed the egg to Prince Jake. He looked at it, then handed it to the others. All were as 

entranced by it as I had been.

I told them about the directions for hatching.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Rachel. "I mean, it could be just some strange joke by 

the Ellimist or something, but what if it hatches a real, live dragon? Don't they, like, eat 

people?"

I don't know

Not all dragons are bad guys, said Tobias.

I want to try to hatch it, I said, surprising even myself.

The rest of the Animorphs looked at each other, and Cassie said, "Can we come?"

First we need to find out about the date for the full moon. Cassie went into her 

house to look at the calendar. She said the next full moon was tonight. We all made plans 

to meet at my scoop at eleven forty-five to watch the hatching. We had about 6 hours to 

wait.

Tobias and I returned to the forest, talking about the possibilities around the egg. I 

carefully placed the egg inside my scoop, and went to graze. I found myself wondering 

about what a dragon was like. My friends had talked like they were evil. For some 

reason, I was sure that my dragon wasn't. I decided to go to the library. 

Libraries are repositories of human knowledge. Many books and primitive 

computers are there. There is a local one within bus distance, so I asked Tobias to come 

with me to help me find out more about dragons. 

We arrived and got the computers to try to find books on the subject of dragons. We fond 

many, but all were either stories, or about how to kill them.

I take it that dragons are considered very dangerous. 

In frustration, Tobias and I went to the information desk. The librarian there is not 

what is considered the norm for librarians. She was young, and was smiling with her 

mouth when we asked her for help.

We arrived and got the computers to try to find books on the subject of dragons. We fond 

many, but all were either stories, or about how to kill them.

I take it that dragons are considered very dangerous. 

In frustration, Tobias and I went to the information desk. The librarian there is not 

what is considered the norm for librarians. She was young, and was smiling with her 

mouth when we asked her for help.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Um, my friend here is very interested in mythology. We are trying to find 

information on dragons," mumbled Tobias.

"Have you checked out the card catalog?" 

"Yes, but all it has are books that are either fiction, or talk about killing them. We 

need something about…" Tobias trailed off.

"We are looking for information on the care and feeding of a young dragon," I 

interrupted. "It is for a school project."

Her eyebrows went up at that. "Hmm. I do believe that I can help you."

She reached behind her desk and pulled out an old, worn book. The cover was 

battered, and the pages were cut at the edges. 

"Here. This out to be very helpful."

We left the library, careful to leave before morph time was up, and morphed in a 

restroom. I do not understand the term rest room. You can rest in any room, correct? As 

we rode the bus back out to Cassie's, I flipped through the pages of the book the librarian 

had given us. I stopped at the cover page, when I saw the name of the author. E. S. 

Elives. "Tobias! Look!" I said, handing him the book. His eyes bulged when he saw the 

name.

We had calmed down by the time we returned to my scoop. After we returned, we 

went through all the material we had found. Most of it was very interesting. I was getting 

to see a part of Earth culture that I had never seen before. 

11:55 p.m.

We had all gathered at my scoop to watch to see what would happen to the egg. 

The directions said that the words had to be spoken "out loud". I decided to morph to 

human, so that I could say the words. We had all agreed that I should be the one to speak 

it, because I was the one who owned the egg.

"How do we know when it's midnight?" asked Marco.

"My time sense will tell me," I said with my human voice.

It was nearly time. I took a deep breath, and whispered:

"Full moon's light to wake the egg, full moon's light to hatch it; Midsummer Night will 

crack the world, and St. John's Day will patch it."

We all waited, a bit breathlessly.

"Well, what did we expect?" said Rachel. "The directions said we have to wait three 

hours. We can take turns watching it, while the rest off us go to Ax's scoop to watch T. 

V."

That was how the night went. 

After three hours, it was my turn to watch. I looked at the egg, and saw that the colors 

were swirling furiously. I touched the egg, and found that it was so warm that it nearly 

scorched my hand.

Everyone! Tobias, Prince Jake, something is happening! I exclaimed.

We all gathered around as the egg cracked in my cupped hands. Up until then I 

had not truly believed that this egg would give birth to a creature from Earth myth, but 

the animal in my hand that struggled free of its shell could be nothing else. I felt a shaft 

of warm light seem to trickle, then surge through my mind. The little creature struggled 

to lift and fill its wings. When it finally did, I felt a surge of triumph as keen as the first 

time I had ever beaten anyone at tail fighting.

Around me, my human friends went ooh, and ahh. They all were amazed that I 

now had a real dragon. A dragon; my dragon. It was a beautiful shade of green; emerald 

was the word that came to mind. The webs of its bat-like wings were a delicate green-

gold. It opened its eyes and gave a pitieos cry. I felt a pang of hunger so strong that my 

knees nearly buckled.

Food, I said. It needs food.

"Well, what do we feed it?" exclaimed Cassie. 

I don't know!

"Where are those directions? May be they say something about it!" shouted 

Prince Jake.

I went over to the box where the directions were. I do not remember if they 

did…What! I shouted, because now the paper said THE CARE AND FEEDING OF 

DRAGONS. 

"What's it say?" asked Cassie.

I read the paper to her.

Got it. said Rachel, in owl morph. She ghosted away, on silent wings. 

I picked up the little dragon. We need to give it a name. What should we name 

you, little one?

I got a feeling of blankness, of not knowing from the dragon.

We all tried names, coming up with as many as we could, until Tobias, the only 

one who had been silent, said, I have a name. How about Loren?

I got a feeling of pleasure, of bright, happy colors from its, no, Loren's, mind. Oh, 

it is a she.

Rachel came back with a dead rabbit. As Loren ate, I said what the rest of us were 

thinking.

Welcome to the world, Loren.

Tell me what you think, already! 


	2. Raising and Overactive Hatchling

* Disclaimer : I don't own any of these character's except the dragon Loren. To the person who said I didn't get the hatching poem right I WAS LOOKING AT THAT BOOK WHEN I WAS WRITING THE FIC, IF YOU CAN PROVE OTHERWISE, DO SO, YOU MORON! By the way, this is a sort of crossover for Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher, except that from here, it gets strange.

Ax's New Friend 2: Raising an Over Active Hatchling

My name is Aximili. I am the only Andalite to live free on earth. I am also the only one ever hatch a dragon.

It was the day after the night that Loren had hatched. I was again reading the paper that Mr. Elives had given me. 

THE CARE AND FEEDING OF DRAGONS

You have been chosen to care for a rare and precious creature, Aximili. When fully grown, your dragon will be unimaginably powerful. But in the early stages of its development, it is very vulnerable. Like any infant, it must be cared for if it is to survive.

To begin with, you must guard the fact of its existence. The world at large does not love dragons. Should your dragon be discovered, it will almost be certainly be taken from you.

As to feeding: while mature dragons prefer live food, an infant will be satisfied with something that has already been killed. Small gobbets of meat are particularly appropriate. When the dragon is older, it will be able to hunt for itself. Eventually your dragon will start to shed its skin. Do not be alarmed at this. However, you must save the skin, as well as any baby teeth, which will begin to fall out at about the same time. You must also save as mush of the eggshell as possible. These things will be very important when Midsummer Night arrives. Your dragon must have a name. Actually, every dragon is born with a name. However, since these birth names must remain secret, you should provide another name as soon as possible. Finally- your dragon will be very sensitive to your emotional state. It would be wise to avoid extreme agitation while raising the dragon. If you do not, trouble will result. 

(Okay, anyone who reads this and has read the book, I didn't put the paragraphs in. I am having trouble on this computer.)

I looked down at the sleeping hatchling. She is curled up in my scoop. She is charming. I had not thought that I could become prey to the concept that humans call 'cuteness', but I find that I am as easily overcome by this creature's personality as a human is by a kitten. I felt tied to her.

I picked up the book that I found at the library. Flipping through it, I searched for the subject of taming. I finally looked in the index where it said in bold print," DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

I heard a scuffle from my scoop. Loren was attempting to shred some of my artificial skin.

I went into my scoop, and said, Stop that!

She looked up at me in astonishment. I got a feeling of a question leak into my mind. It was very similar to the thought-speak of very young Andalites. The hurt look on her face made me regret the harsh tone that I had used. I pictured that I needed the artificial skin, and that I would be very sad if something were to happen to it. She looks up at me again and flies up to my shoulder. She projected an image into my mind of herself not damaging the clothing, and a feeling of apology. Then, a desire for something else to play with. I laughed.

Of course we will find you something else to play with. I went trotting through the woods to find something appropriate.

We looked at the surroundings, but nothing seemed to appeal. Then we found a magazine. A magazine is a book filled with all sorts articles and advertisements. This one was not like others that I had seen, because it contained information. Pertinet information, not the silly kind found in most earth magazines. 

It was called National Geographic Explorer. It contained pictures of things from all over earth. 

I was reading it when I felt an unhappy feeling come from Loren. I pointed an eyestalk at her to see what was the matter. She was looking at the magazine with a confused look on her face. She knew I understood what was in the magazine, but she did not, and this made her very unhappy. * Not know,* she thought at me, when I put the images into words. * Sad. Bored. _Hungry.*_

Okay, that couldn't be good. The main problem is that I'm a grazer and she is a carnivore. I knew little of hunting for prey. But I knew someone who did. I went looking for Tobias.

I found him in his favorite tree. I was grateful that he hadn't started hunting yet. If he had, I would not have been able to find him without morphing. I did not want to leave Loren alone for that long.

Tobias! I called out. 

He said, What is it, Ax-man?

Loren is hungry, and I do not think it wise to leave her ling enough to morph and go hunting. If you wouldn't mind finding her some prey?

No problem, Ax-man. Although, I think it would be a good idea if she came with me while I did, so she can learn to hunt on her own.

That would be a good idea, if she wasn't so young. She was only hatched yesterday.

I got another question feeling from Loren, and I put my hand up to my shoulder to soothe her. I pictured what Tobias had said, and I got a feeling of not-quite-ready-to-hunt. That was followed by images of herself flying to watch, then coming back and learning about the words in the magazine. I smiled at this, wondering how intelligent she was. Then I said, Yes, 'pronouncing' it as clearly in thought-speak as I could. 

*Yes,* she thought back. Then with a human baby's soft lisp, yes.

Wow, Ax. She's learning thought-speak. Cool! Come on now, kitten. We have breakfast to find. He flapped off, with Loren behind.

I felt myself smile. My little dragon is already growing up.

Tobias

We found a nest of rats quickly. I fell into a dive, and made an easy kill. Loren, on the other hand, squealed with delight, and scared the rest away before she could trap one.

She looked at me mournfully. I felt like sighing, and let her have some of my meal. She said,Good Tobias, accompanied with images of her giving me food next time. I smiled internally. She was a cute little one.

You, you name me, right? she questioned.

Yes.

My name make you sad. Why?

Loren was my mother's name, I replied.

Oh. You call me kitten earlier. What kitten?

A kitten is a young cat. A cat is a creature that is very beautiful, I said, not knowing how to explain what a cat was to a creature that had never seen one.

She preened. If she could have, I think she would have blushed. Most girls like flattery. I guess she was no exception.

If you like better, call me Kitten.

Ah, um, thanks. Thank you, Kitten.

We fly around a bit more, and Kitten makes a successful kill. We fly back to Ax's scoop to show off her prize. Not bad for a dragon not yet a day old.

Rachel

I woke up that morning, feeling strange. I didn't know why. Then I remembered. I had stayed up half the night waiting for a dragon that wasn't supposed to exist hatch. No wonder I was still sleepy. Good thing it was Saturday.

I got up, dressed, snagged myself some breakfast and ran out the door, heading for Cassie's. I wanted to check up on the little green dragon.

Turn's out, we all did. I was met by Jake, Marco and Cassie at the barn.

"Look's like we're all here. I guess we'll all be heading out to see Loren and Ax."

Don't need to come looking, here we are, came a voice from the rafters. We looked up to see Tobias, and another bird. Ax.

"Aren't you guys worried about leaving Loren by herself?" asked Cassie.

Not really. That book we got at the library had a trick about giving a dragon milk to keep it calm. She has had one busy morning, so she should sleep for a long time now. We decided to come to you, because we are tuckered out. said Tobias in an exhausted voice.

"Was she that much trouble? After all, she's just a baby," responded Marco.

She started playing with my artificial skin, I stopped her, we went for walk, found a National Geographic, which she had me read to her, Tobias taught her some hunting, I taught her thought-speak, she ran into mad skunk, then into a stream, then she got lost and we had to find her, and then… Ax's recitation went on for some time.

"Oh," I said. Who knew dragons were so much trouble?

I'm bad? came a sad little voice from the door.

We all turned to look, and a small green dragon appeared from nowhere onto the rafters. We were so surprised, no one said anything.

"No," Cassie said in her gentle talking to baby voice. "Your not bad, just young. You have so mush energy and non of us are used to dealing with that. So, be patient with us, and we will be patient with you."

Okay! Loren said joyfully, broadcasting her happiness for them all to feel. They all smiled at the innocence displayed in her baby feelings. It had been a long time since any of them had been able to feel such unshadowed joy.

"How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?" asked Jake.

I didn't want you to see me. So you didn't, she said gleefully. Aren't I clever?

"Yes, very clever," said Marco. "But how did you do it?"

This went on for some time. They never could get her to explain how, largely, Cassie said, because she didn't know herself. She had just done it. Give her some time. She's not even a day old.

Ax

Over the next few days, we had a lot of fun with baby Loren, or as Tobias called her

Often, Kitten. She loved the T.V. I started teacheing her math, reading, and other things. We all had a hand in teaching her, and not so incidently, keeping her out of trouble. Which still managed to happen, frequently.

Her first shedding was quite an experience, because she thought that if humans shed their 

Skins all the time, her skin should come off the same way. She kept looking for a zipper, until the itching drove her crazy and I came to help her.

During this time, the war with the Yeerks hadn't stopped. We were worried that they might find out about Loren. She could become a powerful weapon against us.

Loren became more ariculate as time went on. I had started teaching her z-space calculations by the time she first became exposed to the Yeerks.

We were having a meeting in Cassie's barn. We didn't know it, but Kitten was there, too.

She had grown very large, but with her ability to be unseen, no one knew that she was listening in.

The Yeerks were trying to place a new Kandrona in the new YMCA. It was a good place to put it, because it was right above a major branch of the Pool. We would go in tonight. The day before Midsummer's Night.

We attacked. It was the only thing we could do. Nobody suspected that it would be an ambush. We were surrounded quickly. No hope, no way out. 

Tobias, my friend, before the end, do you want me to…?

No, Ax. Don't give up hope yet. I want to live a little longer, and hope.

Like a bolt, Loren fell from the skies. She roared in such a way that even Visser 3 trembled. She spat flame a good twenty of your feet into the group of Controllers surrounding us. We broke out, shaken, but alive. We were grateful for the gift of friendship that we had with such an amazing creature. So sad that she would be leaving us tomorrow night.

We had received the letter from Elives a few weeks ago. All of us were in shock about our dragon friend leaving us. She had become a member of the Animorphs, a kind of mascot. We loved her.

On Midsummer's night, we all went to the corner of Main and Not Main. None of us knew were that was. All of us were huddled closely around Loren. We all wanted to pet her, tell her goodbye. I hadn't hurt so badly since Elfangor died.

We reached the corner of Main and Not Main. We hadn't a clue as to how we got there, considering we hadn't even been on Main at the time. As we approached, we saw a gate. Before it was Mr. Elives. He walked up to me. I wasn't in morph. I didn't see any point.

"Hello, Hatcher. I see you've brought the little one back. What is her name?"

Loren.

"That's lovely. My I have her skin and teeth?"

I handed them to him.

"I will start making a gate. Remember this, Hatcher. 'Full moon's ligh to wake the egg, Full moon's light to hatch it. Midsummer's Night will break your heart, All Hallow's Eve may patch it.' Nothing you ever love is truly lost, Hatcher. Not your brother or your home. Not even Loren. Now, I have work to do."

As Mr. Elives worked, Loren, my kitten, came over and hugged me with my wings. You will never lose me, Ax-man. Never. she started crying, and a diamond rolled down her cheek. Dragons weep diamonds.

We all stood and cried in each's own fashion as we watched her pass through the gate. The gate closed, and we found ourselves in Cassie's barn.

Comments? (By the way, those who read my stupid Poke'mon story, it was meant to be that dumb. Duh.)


	3. Homecoming

****

Ax's New Friend 3: Homecoming

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate, and the Magic Shop series belongs to Bruce Coville. I am not making any money.

Loren

Leaving my Hatcher and his friends hurt. I felt as if my heart was being torn out. I didn't want to go, but the old man, Mr. Elives, told me that dragons had no place in this world now, that I couldn't stay. Besides, didn't I want to meet my family, see my own world, and get to know my own kind? Didn't I want to learn the wonders of magic?

Yes, I did. Just not for the reasons that he thought. I told my Ax-man and the Animorphs goodbye, and walked through the gate.

On the other side, I was met by wonders. Volcanoes erupted in the distance, sending colorful smoke into the air. Crowds of dragons were waiting for me, and I saw a jade green female, and a male with gold webbing on his wings. They were my parents. I rushed to greet them, and was overjoyed to be with my people. I smiled at them, and they sang a song of love and togetherness, a song without words. They felt my pain at leaving, and told me that the pain would fade. Mortal creatures die quickly, they said. My attachment to them would fade when my Hatcher left his mortal form. Come, learn our ways, and forget. We are safe here. You are loved. 

I heard their encouragements to leave Earth behind me. I felt their desire for me to forget my friends. 

No. I told them. They are at war with a powerful enemy. They are special, and I love them. They could use my help. 

Forget, they urged. They are only humans.

We felt the gate close again with a crashing of magic.

Besides, my mother added. There is no way for you to go back. 

My heart sank, but as time went by, I still learned what I could use to help the Animorphs, and harbored the hope that I might someday return.

Aximili

As I saw the portal close, I cried out. Loren and I had been together for such a short time, yet she had been as close a shorm as Tobias. I could not grieve the way I wished, so I morphed to human. I wanted to cry. (Warm liquid extruded from the eyes.)

When I was morphing, I turned around and saw that my friends were also crying. Cassie came over and put her hand on my now-human shoulder. 

"It's all right," she said. "She had to go. We all knew that." 

Her face was covered in tears, too.

Time went on. I grew listless, and could not interest my self with anything. Not the war with the Yeerks, not avenging my brother's death, because all that mattered to me was that Loren was gone.

My friends tried to cheer me up. They took me to the mall, and said I could have all the cinnamon buns that I wanted. I wasn't interested. I did search the mall, feverishly, for the magic shop, which I never found. When we returned to my scoop, I was followed by the worried stares of my teammates.

Loren

It has been years since I left my Hatcher. I am learning amazing magic, creating my own horde of jewels, and am utterly, utterly bored. I have never forgotten the Animorphs, and I still search for a way to return.

I love my family. They are very good to me, yet I still feel like an outcast. I feel like a freak.

I suppose that my time with Ax has made me different from others of my kind. Whenever I begin discussing the geometric designs found in the crystal formations that we guard, they look at me like I have grown another head or something.

Don't get me started on the time I mentioned z-space.

I watch, wait, and learn, and hope that I will not forget the place that I left.

Aximili

Weeks have past since Loren left. I am doing the best I can, but I really don't care anymore. We have had some battles since then, and if it wasn't for Rachel and Marco, Visser 3 would have had my head by now.

Tobias had gone hunting, and I had some free time. I decided to go to the library.

When I got there, I found some of the classics that Cassie had suggested. _Beowulf,_ _Hamlet,_ and _L'morte de Authur._I started to check them out, when the librarian mentioned that I should go to the magic shop at the mall.

Magic shop?

I stared at her with my human eyes, and my human mouth hung open. I started running awkwardly on my human legs, and completely forgot the books, as I ran for the door.

I got on the bus, and was at the mall far more quickly than I should have been. Once in, I raced to the place I had last remembered the shop. It wasn't there. It wasn't there!

I felt adrenaline flood my system, and I opened my human mouth to bellow. I never got that far, because a hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around, something humans do better than normal people, and faced Mr. Elives. He ushered me into the shop, which was behind me now.

"So, youngster, you are pining away for your dragon more than most. That is sad, but you must let her go. She can't come back. She needs to be among her own kind. She has a right to learn her own culture, and see her family. She was little more than a baby, did you know that? Dragons mature physically faster than humans do, but they remain immature mentally for a long time. They won't be the mental equivalent of your age until they are your age. They aren't allowed to be out on their own until they are in their mid twenties.Would you deprive her of a childhood?" he practically shouted.

I nodded no, because a lump had formed in my throat. I realized how selfish I had been. If I had truly loved Loren, I would have let her go, without the pain I had felt.

I demorphed in the magic shop, remorphed, and left. I returned to my scoop, and still felt apathetic toward life in general.

Loren

I can barely remember now, the green place I had hatched in, but I want to. I know it is important. I am now about twenty, and have grown a great deal. I am about the size of a car.

What is a car?

I tried to pursue these phantom memories, but my family discouraged me. The only help I got is from Tiamet, my aunt. She wants to me to remember, and tries to help. I wish it would get me anywhere.

LOREN.

What? I asked, craning my neck around to see where the voice had come from. I bated my wings in frustration when no one was forthcoming.

SURELY, YOUR FRIENDS TOLD YOU OF THE ELLIMIST? HOW RUDE OF THEM TO FORGET.

I think any of my friends would have told me about a big, loud, voice in the head, I told it.

I MEANT YOUR HATCHER AND HIS FRIENDS.

My what? I exclaimed, and a flood of images come rushing back to me. My first impressions after hatching. Learning to hunt, with Tobias. Learning about animals, from Cassie. Learning about science, from Ax-man, my Hatcher.

I also remembered my parents putting a forget spell on me. They meant well, but I couldn't forgive them.

No, they never mentioned you. But since you know them, is there any way for me to get back to them? I asked, feeling a sudden, agonizing hope.

I felt a great rush of laughter from the faceless entity.

I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK. GET SOME OF YOUR TOYS TOGETHER, LOREN, AND I WILL TAKE YOU HOME.

Home. That sounded so nice. 

Aximili

Tobias and I went to costume store. There is a peculiar Earth holiday that includes dressing as species other than their own. Tobias was invited to a 'costume party' with Rachel, and they were going as a Xena and Hercules. They are heroes from Earth myth.

I walked through the costumes, and found one that resembled a dragon. I touched the shiny material, and said my final goodbye.

Loren

I rushed to my cave, and started grabbing some of my horde jewels. They are powerful amplifiers of magic. I reached for an old drinking cup, when a rustling of wings made me turn my head. It was Aunt Tiamat.

Leaving without saying goodbye? she asked.

Oh, I, um... I stammered.

She smiled and handed me a bundle she had had wadded up in her fore claws. It was a human sized shirt made of dragon skin. I looked at her questioningly.

It is something I believe you will find valuable. It is nearly indestructible, and I want you to be safe, no matter what, love. She smiled at me. Hurry up. 

I gave a dragon shrug, and quickly finished packing. I had little to pack, really.

Ellimist? I asked the air.

RIGHT HERE, LOREN.

Let's go home.

Aximili

Halloween. Hallowe'en. All Hallows eve. The day before St. John's day. I hadn't forgotten the rhyme that Mr. Elives had told me, but I thought little of it. I was trying to get on with my life.

We were at the costume party at Chapman's. We weren't here just for the popcorn balls, which were a food I had not yet tried. We were trying to find out the purpose of the party.

Rachel was the first to find it.

"Of all the disgusting things," she spat. "They are infesting people with apple bobbing!"

The 'apple bobbing' was in a dark room. No one saw what they were actually putting their heads into. I had to wonder at the whole game, myself. What could be the point of grabbing fruit with your teeth?

Prince Jake came up with an elegantly simple plan. We would get into our battle morphs, and just walk in. They would assume that we were in costume.

Rachel's grin was feral." Let's do it!"

Loren

I was suddenly at Ax's scoop. In twenty years, the place had not changed much.

TWENTY YEARS HAVE NOT PASSED HERE, LOREN. IT IS A FEW MONTHS LATER, ON ALL HALLOW'S EVE. AS THE POEM SAID, GO MEND YOUR HATCHER'S HEART, AND SAVE THEIR LIVES. 

OH, BY THE WAY...

He held out a blue box.

YOU DO KNOW WHAT THIS IS, DON'T YOU?

Aximili

We were casually walking toward a back room when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked to see who the owner of the hand was. It was a human girl I had never met before.

She was of medium height, with golden brown hair that was just slightly curly. Her complexion was a soft tan, and her eyes were a golden green; to my surprise, they were slitted like a cat's.

She was dressed in a form fitting red scaled armor. She had on no artificial hooves.

"Ax," she hissed." Don't go in there. It is a trap!"

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

The rest of the Animorphs had noticed what was happening and had started to surround us. The girl noticed this and smiled tightly. Without warning, she threw her arms around my neck, and whispered urgently," Midsummer's Eve will break your heart, and All Hallows Eve will patch it."

I stared at this girl, and I began to realize who she was.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" asked Rachel casually. I saw she was preparing to intervene.

As Loren saw the realization dawn in my eyes, she turned to Rachel.

"I am looking for some old friends, and I seem to have found them. I'm sorry you have forgotten me. My name is Loren, but you can call me Kitten, if you like that name better," she answered.

We all gaped at her.

Loren smiled again. "Can we talk outside?"

Prince Jake nodded.

We all headed out the door, and around back. Loren started muttering something under her breath, and grabbed both mine and Tobias' hands.

"Link hands if you don't mind. It makes the invisibility spell easier," she mumbled.

"What-" started Prince Jake.

"Who-" I continued.

"When-" asked Cassie.

"Huh?" finished Marco.

"Long story," said Loren. "Abbreviated version is that I went to Dragon World, learned a lot of stuff, met the Ellimist, and came back with his help. He, she, whatever, told me that I needed to come and stop you from attacking openly. He gave me the morphing power. I pulled a DNA mixing thing that you never told me the name of but that Ax did when he first got here, and walked in invisibly. He told me to play it by ear after that."

"So, you're back?" I asked.

She gave me a toothy grin, showing that she had managed to keep some of her normal teeth.

"Yep, I'm back."

The evening was anticlimactic after that. We went into the room where they were infesting people, and turned over the tub. Since we were invisible at the time, they never figured out who did it. Visser 3 and some Hork-Bajir came after us, and we left. We got into our battle morphs, and defeated them. Visser 3 retreated, and we went back to Cassie's barn. The battle had been fierce, but that wasn't important.

Loren was back.

She demorphed, and we all stared at how big she was. She was no longer a baby, but about our age.

She started hugging us, which was interesting, considering the size of her claws, and all hugged back.

I _told_ you that you would never lose me! she crowed.

"Loren, do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" said Prince Jake.

Yes, I do. The war with the Yeerks is a war everyone will have to fight, if they want to survive. My people were once of this world, and they still have a responsibility to it. I can be useful. I know a lot about magic, and can fight well. I have been training. Now I can morph, too. I know that I might also die. There is a good chance of it, in fact. However, I know the risks, and accept them. Prince Jake, may I fight beside you, as an Animorph? she replied.

"Oh, no," snickered Marco. "Ax, now you've got her saying 'Prince-this' and 'Prince-that'."

Prince Jake sighed, and shook his head. He put out his hand, and Loren took it.

"Welcome to the Animorphs, Kitten."


End file.
